Draco
by GeminiMab
Summary: Lucy finds help in the stars to raise Natsu's spirits (I DON'T OWN FT)


A strange trio made their way through the darkened streets of Magnolia. All three were mages, this could easily be told by their guild symbols or the fact that, currently, one of them was using his magic to fly along with his friends. If one was to look closely at the other two they would notice the set of keys that hung at the young woman's hip announcing her ability to use celestial magic. As for the third just by looks alone you wouldn't know his magic ability. The young man in question possessed an ancient art that had been passed down to him through his foster father's teachings. The art was simply that of a dragon slayer. Yes it was Natsu, Lucy, and Happy that had just made their way home after a rather boring mission.

Originally it had been Lucy's intent to take the mission hoping to distract her partner from the current date. However it seemed that fate was against her and no matter how oblivious he seemed to most things, Natsu always knew this day. The air hung sadly around him as his normal childish behavior was severely muted. Chancing a look to Natsu, Lucy repressed a sigh. Although she herself lost some one just as precious at the same time as her beloved partner, she at least had closure in the knowledge of where her Mother was. Shifting her gaze skyward, she sent a silent prayer to said mother in hopes of a way to even possibly brighten her friend's mood.

As if in way of answer something caught her eye and a smile spread. "Oi, Natsu?" Hearing his hum of a response she continued, "Instead of dropping my stuff off first let head to your and Happy's. There's something out there I need to show you."

Natsu looked at her inquisitively, however before he could respond Happy voiced his own concern, "But Lucy! You said we could stay at your place! And you promised me a fish!"

Looking to Natsu first she then set her sights to Happy, "Hai, Hai, I know. A promise is a promise after all. But I didn't say we'd stay out to you house I just want to show Natsu something." Waving Happy closer she whispered to him, "I'm hoping it'll brighten his mood."

At that Happy smiled and nodded his approval while changing direction slightly. Natsu however, snorted. He heard her thanks to his oh so sometimes less then wonderful advanced hearing. He wondered for a second if Lucy knew why his was so crestfallen or if she was just reacting to his current state as any good friend would. Shrugging it off he really didn't care all that much. In the end she was trying to brighten his mood a bit and even if she didn't succeed, at least she was trying. That was more than he could say for years past. Even Happy tended to keep his distance on this day normally.

There was a chance, given a small one, that Lucy might know what was wrong with him. She had insisted they go on a mission, mumbling something about needing a good distraction. He let a small smile tug at his mouth, it would have been just like her to try and do something nice for him without calling him out on it. As they continued to walk out of town he looked over at her out of the corner of his eye. How he envied her at times. He _knew_ that she had experienced damn near the same thing as him at the same time yet she was herself, and he was gloom and doom. He sighed for what seemed the thousandth time that day as his home was coming into view. All he really wanted was to curl up on Lucy's bed, maybe somehow convince her to curl up with him, and be comforted by her presence and sent before he went to sleep.

On a rare few occasions she allowed such close contact with no fuss or yelling in the morning. Those were usually brought about by some kind of emotional turmoil on either part, where they would seek the other to just be consoled by the simple action of being embraced. As much as he wanted that currently, his curious mind still wanted to know what could possibly be out by his home she wanted to show him. So he made no effort to deter their current rout, after all she had said they would go to her apartment after. Noticing her pause in step, Natsu looked over at his female partner confused.

Lucy waved him off, "Go on and drop your stuff off in the house I'll wait out here. Besides what I want to show you is outside." Giving him her brightest smile, she lightly shoved him in the direction of his door.

Natsu rolled his eyes at her antics. Taking note of Happy landing on her head he huffed slightly as he opened the door and tossed his travel bag inside, not caring where it landed, before closing it and making his way to his two friends. "Ok, so what's out here besides trees and grass?"

Smiling Lucy replied, "Darkness."

"Darkness?"

Smile still in place she replied, "Yup! The street lights are too bright in town and make it hard to see what I want to show you." Giggling at his confused look she continued on, "Anyway I'll make this quick. You stand facing here," she said while moving him where she wanted. Standing slightly behind him she grabbed his hand and closed it entirely except for his index finger and pointed it at the sky.

"So you want me to point at the sky? It's just the sky Lucy I don't get it." Natsu said to her confused still.

"Just watch what I trace with your hand." She whispered a bit self conscious. They were standing in a rather intimate, in her opinion, position, under the cover of night. It would almost seem scandalized had it not been for Happy being there. Forcing her blush down and steeling her resolve she started to trace a pattern in the sky.

"Lucy, why are we playing connect the dots? I don't get it."

She huffed continuing to trace the pattern over and over with his hand. "Do you at least see the picture these cretin stars make?"

Furrowing his brow he said, "Well its like a weird box with a line. Is it a kite or something?"

She sighed. Maybe this was a bad idea. Letting go of his hand she looked down, embarrassed, "No it's a constellation, it's called Draco." Blushing further she decided to tell him her reasons behind this, now stupid on her part, conversation, "Look, I was just trying to show you that they aren't all gone. I know Igneel and the other dragons disappeared on July 7th, but I have to believe that even if they aren't on earth they aren't gone either."

Noticing Natsu's surprised stupor Happy asked what he thought his friend was thinking, "Lucy? What does that have to do with the stars?"

She smiled a little and looked up to her head where Happy sat to address him, "Well because Draco is the dragon of the stars. That's his constellation. You can start to see him at night starting in July." Looking back to Natsu, she smiled, "Look until I met you I always thought dragons were things from stories. The only one I knew anything about was Draco because of his key. So I guess in a way he is my dragon." Looking away she continued, "I know he's not Igneel, but I figured until you find your dragon we could share."

For the first time that day a toothy grin plastered itself on Natsu's face. Reaching over he pulled Lucy to his side to hug her while looking back up at what she had shown him, "You're the best Lucy!" Looking back at her slightly pink, smiling face made his smile widen. A thought stuck him though, "Oi, are you saying that there is a dragon key? That Draco up there has a key out there somewhere?"

She couldn't help the smile plastered on her face. Seeing Natsu in a good mood for the first time that day was all she wanted. Nodding to his question she further said, "Well it used to be. After all these years and everything that's happened I'm not sure anymore. But he's still up there so I'd guess his key is still around somewhere."

To this Natsu nodded and started walking, pulling her along with him. Noticing how she didn't pull out of his hold he smiled a little more unnoticed, at least, by Lucy. He liked the idea that there was a dragon key out there somewhere. If Lucy could ever become it's keeper then if he wasn't there to help her, which seemed impossible but just in case, she'd have a dragon to call on. "We should find that key!" he suddenly stated.

Thinking it through Lucy slowly nodded. "Well I could start checking if there is any information in the guild library. Maybe Master could even have some knowledge."

And so the two discussed their options as they continued their walk to Lucy's apartment while being silently observed by the third member of their group. Happy chose to fly behind them and above them snickering to himself. Even if he gave Lucy a hard time often he would be one of the first to admit that she was by far the nicest person he knew. Sure she could be scary and weird at times, but when it came to the people, and cats, she cared about she tried her best to make them all happy. Happy could tell why the guild thought his two friends and partners should be together, they really did make a great pair. Snickering some more he decided that embarrassing them was too much fun to pass up. Reaching in his sack he pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of the pair. Mira loved her gossip and she would pay a pretty fishy for a picture like this and he knew it.

That could wait for tomorrow however, Lucy was already pulling him out a large fish for a midnight snack. Happy smiled while he chowed down. Yes embarrassing the two could wait till tomorrow because he knew that if Natsu played it right all three of them would get to sleep on the comfyness that was Lucy's bed, and that was Happy's second favorite thing about Lucy's apartment, right next to her frig that was always supplied with a few fish.


End file.
